Media content may be accessed by a plurality of user devices connecting to a variety of sources over the Internet. Electronic media guide applications implemented on the user devices may be used to navigate the multitude of media guidance information that corresponds to the viewable media content. Client applications typically communicate with server applications using hypertext transfer protocol (HTTP). HTTP communication is deficient at least because it is half-duplex and incurs overhead from repetitive information carried in HTTP request and response messages.